


our hearts beat as one

by blankcamellia



Series: Cuddle Buddy AU [2]
Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Johnny's Jr., Snow Man (Japan Band)
Genre: And life is hard, Cuddle Buddy AU, Juri makes another text cameo, M/M, Shoppi is debuting solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-17
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 19:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20680730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankcamellia/pseuds/blankcamellia
Summary: It's not easy being Japan's next top idol so Shota (for once) listens to Juri and installs the Cuddle Buddy app, because his need for human contact is getting dangerously high.The second installment of the Cuddle Buddy AU.





	our hearts beat as one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BaneKicksDavid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaneKicksDavid/gifts).

> I wanted the three of them to cuddle so here's them cuddling :D 
> 
> and I have never written anything about Snow Man before, but some time gotta be the first? :D

Showering after a long day always felt good, getting to wash away all the sweat and negativity of the day. His debut has finally been decided and lately, all his work has been promotions, promotions and more promotions. He’s happy for the chance to debut really, but right now, he wishes he wasn’t Japan’s next rising idol. 

Watanabe Shota, 26 (soon 27), the next rising idol, is to debut solo in a few months, and it’s been his dream since long ago. It doesn’t mean he can’t be exhausted about it though. Because he is. 

He takes one look at the perfectly lined up beauty products, thinking he could afford to skip his routine for one night, but he catches himself. There’s a photoshoot tomorrow evening. He can’t afford to look bad for that, so his mind turns on autopilot and go through his usual routine, despite feeling like he could pass out any minute now. 

Fresh body, fresh hair and fresh face later, Shota throws himself onto the bed, only clad in a pair of boxers. It’s only 6 p.m. but he’s already dead tired from working since 5 a.m, and all he wants is some affection and attention. He groans into the pillow, feeling way too touch starved. He kind of wishes he was put in a group instead o going solo, but management wanted him to go solo. 

His phone vibrates and he flips it over, revealing a text from Juri.

> from: juri.penguin  
_hey buddy, I think I found a solution to your neverending lonely nights_

Shota opens the attached link, only to see it’s an app. 

> from: nabe.sho  
_cudldle butddy app??_

> from: juri.penguin  
_you should try it! it’s apparently working quite well from what I’ve heard._

> from: nabe.sho  
_….sounds skeptical but okay_

Despite his concerns, he downloads the app and manages to set up an account with his sleepy brain. 

  * Step 1: Find a potential cuddle buddy among the endless list.
  * Step 2: Get said cuddle buddy over.
  * Step 3: Make sure they don’t sell you out to any magazines.
  * Step 4: Hopefully cuddle.

(Not quite the official way to set up the account, but to Shota, these steps were important.)

Deciding to try his luck, he requested a few people, but none of them except one could manage it tonight.

> from: otaku.sakkun  
_At! Your! Service! When and how should this humble cuddle buddy offer his services? :DDDDDDDD_

Shota softly cringes at the excessive use of smileys, but he’s a bit glad that the other person seems to be easygoing. 

He gives the address to the nearest convenience store to this Sakkun guy, telling him that he’ll be picking him up there. The other replies eagerly and promises he’ll be there in half an hour. 

25 minutes later, with much discomfort, Shota puts on a pair of sweatpants, his favorite cap, and a hoodie, ready to head out to meet this cuddle buddy. He swears he’ll get Juri expelled from school if this turns out to be a bad idea. 

There are barely any people out at this hour, surprisingly, and Shota is glad about that. Not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention. When he arrives there, he can see a shorter male fool around with a taller one. He raises one eyebrow, wondering if the one he was supposed to meet accidentally met someone here or if it was just a random pair of friends hanging out.

“Yo!” He’s startled by the bright voice, looking up to see the smaller male in front of him smile like the sun itself. “Sakuma Daisuke at your service!”

“Uh hi?” 

The other just smiles at him and walks up closer. 

“This is Koji, he’s my cuddle buddy student,” Sakuma explains as he introduces the taller male to Shota. Koji greets him bashfully, and Shota can hear the Kansai accent in his voice, oddly drawn to it. 

“So, cuddle buddy student?” He raises his eyebrows as he questions Sakuma about it as they walk to his apartment. He’s a bit curious as to why you need to be taught how to cuddle. 

“I’m a self-proclaimed expert at cuddling and Koji needs to learn every secret and trick from me to become as good as I am!” Sakuma skips in his steps as he explains the concept of being a cuddle buddy student. “And also, being cuddled by two is better than being cuddled by one, am I right?”

There’s a dangerous glint in Sakuma’s eyes that sends shivers down Shota’s spine but it’s the kind of shivers he doesn’t mind. He nods in response and Koji happily agrees too.

****  
  


When they are safely locked behind the doors of his apartment, Shota tells them about his concerns about this. How he doesn’t want anything to leak to the press. He feels that he can trust these two strangers though but he can never be too safe. 

Sakuma only shrugs at it, taking in each word carefully but doesn’t seem to mind it. He’s here for the cuddles, nothing else.

“You could be the emperor and I wouldn’t care,” The shorter male says and laughs. 

Shota’s nervousness subsides a little at that but it’s not fully gone. It’s still two strangers in his apartment and they’re here for cuddles. 

He sees how Sakuma pulls down Koji, tugging at his sleeve, to whisper something. Koji nods at whatever Sakuma says and before he can ask them what they’re up to, Sakuma asks him where his bedroom is located at.

After pointing out the door to his bedroom, he only manages to see Koji move before he’s scooped up (bridal style) in the taller’s arms. He lets out a pathetic yelp, scared he’ll be dropped any second, but Koji’s arms are strong, stronger than they look (or he just weighs nothing). His arms latch around Koji’s neck automatically, not leaving even when he feels how secure he is. Koji is warm, and Shota doesn’t quite know if it’s his or Koji’s heart that he’s feeling beating way too fast (maybe both).

He’s carried to his own bed in no time, Sakuma lightly skipping behind them. The way Koji lays him down on the bed is unexpectedly gentle, making him blush a little, and he doesn’t voice any complaints when the taller crawls into bed with him either. 

Koji’s arms easily wrap around him from behind, and the human contact makes him all warm inside. This kind of contact is different from the loose, distant hugs and greetings at work. He can feel Koji cling to him like a koala on a eucalyptus tree, and he finds it rather adorable (but he won’t admit it out loud). Even with his taller frame, Koji feels smaller and more fragile, and Shota can’t help but reach over his shoulder to tangle his fingers in Koji’s hair, gently petting the other.

Their breaths even out and Shota can feel himself relax, feeling so unguarded and free. All his anxiety and worries disappearing in this very moment, and when Koji snuggles closer with a soft whine, he turns around. He properly wraps his arms around the other, pulling Koji closer, resting his own head against Koji’s chest. 

He doesn’t know how many minutes it has been but when he feels the bed dip, he realizes that he had forgotten about Sakuma. The smaller male lays down behind him, pulling the blanket over the three of them. 

One of Koji’s arms detangle itself from Shota and aimlessly tries to find a hold of Sakuma. It soon finds the oversized shirt Sakuma is wearing and easily pulling him closer. Shota smiles at it, lips curling slightly, finding it cute how Koji seems to demand Sakuma’s presence too. 

Sakuma fits perfectly behind Shota, limbs easily wrapping around both him and Koji, as he rests his head on top of Shota’s. 

He can feel Sakuma move around still, and he glances up, only to see Sakuma lovingly nuzzle Koji’s face with his nose (or the parts he reaches at least). He’s about to whine, wanting that attention too when he feels Sakuma’s face bury itself into his hair as if he could read his mind. 

Sakuma’s earlier words about being the expert cuddler might have some truth in them after all.

He relaxes into the touch, losing himself in the weight of Sakuma on him and Koji’s arms safely wrapped around him. Sakuma’s smile against his hair is infectious and he smiles against Koji's chest, his own heartbeat matching the others. 

Being cuddled by two is definitely better than by one.

****  
  


(He tells Juri the next day that he will not be expelled from school.)


End file.
